Strangeman
Summary The Strangeman is a controversial and well-known entity that can be found in the Frontier, being introduced during the events of the Otherworld Update. The Strangeman can be found in his domain, specifically known as the Strangeman's Domain. It is described as a massive spherical marble, supposedly coming from a fictional TV show series known as My Little Marble. Before its initial appearance in the Otherworld Update, the Strangeman was mentioned several times while reading descriptions of certain collectibles and items, such as the Strangeman's Mask, Strangeman's Flower, Strangeman's Mushroom, and the Strangeman's Shell respectively. Players can purchase a variety of items that the Strangeman sells that include the following: List of Locations Strangeman's Portal can be found in various locations and therefore, the player must search throughout the lands of the Frontier in order to find the portal's position in the Frontier. The portal itself will continue to change its spots for each night that occurs in-game. Here is the list of known locations: |- |Celestial Field | |- |Farm Fortress | |- |Great Pine Forest | |- |Greenhorn Grove | |- |Hoodlum Falls | |- |Petrified Grassland | |- |Rubble Spring | |- |The Rolling Road | |- |The Town of Right and Wrong | |- |Topple Hill | |- |Topple Town | |- |Twinkling Meadow | |} List of Dialogues Introduction * "THE MARBLE IS THICKENING." * "-WHOOPS! Just joking! Kidding around! Wouldn't want to make YOU worry!" * "Sorry, I shouldn't have spoken so loudly, how are you? Let's chat for a bit, right?" Options # Uh, I just want to shop. #* "LOTS OF GOODIES TONIGHT." # Where am I? You're not making any sense. #* "I'm not making sense? TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND EXAMINE YOUR THOUGHTS. I know where I am, and I always make sense. Listen, I was a show, on NBC, called "My Little Marble". It starred some square who decide to invade the privacy of someone's marble." #* "Oh sorry, I'm rambling again. This place, it's just my little slice of the pie you see. Just a little sphere, here. DO NOT ASK AGAIN." # I want to leave! #* "Big hurry? No whammy then. Oh whoops, I meant no problem. NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-NO WHAMMY-STOP-" # Nevermind. "You're leaving? Going back the way you came I assume? I BELIEVE THAT TO BE IMPOSSIBLE." Trivia * When the Strangeman teleports a player out, his repeated saying of "NO WHAMMY" is a reference to the 80's game show Press Your Luck, in which unlucky timing could give the player a Whammy, causing them to lose all their money. This seems to represent the fact that a player leaving might not buy anything, which then indicates by the "NO WHAMMY" that they do not lose any gold over Strangeman's highly expensive items it always has for sale. Category:Otherworld Update Category:Lists and Guides Category:NPC Category:Traveling Entities Category:Vendors Category:Public